Das Monster im Zelda-Spiel
thumbDie Schule war heute wieder besonders anstrengend. Nostalgie überfällt mich, ich bekomme richtig Lust auf einen Klassiker. In meiner alten Spielekiste werde ich fündig: Legend of Zelda – A Link to the Past, ein phantastisches Spiel. Wäre da nicht die Tatsache, dass ich es schon sehr oft durchgespielt habe, und Hyrule in und auswendig kenne. Aber macht ja nichts, einmal mehr kann sicher nicht schaden. Super Nintendo rausgekramt, Spiel rein, das Abenteuer kann beginnen! Ich lege also mit Link los, arbeite mich zu Prinzessin Zelda im Schloss vor, und geleite sie sicher bis zur Kathedrale. Was für ein Gefühl! Erinnerungen kommen hoch - ich sitze als Kind in meinem Zimmer und überlege, wie ich diese verdammten Steine überwinde, um in den Wüstendungeon zu gelangen. Ich weiß noch wie sehr mich dieses Spiel in seinen Bann geschlagen hat. In der Schule sackten meine Noten drastisch ab, weil ich in Gedanken stets bei A Link to the Past war. Ich überlegte, welche Geheimnisse ich übersehen haben könnte, wo es diese ominösen Zoraflossen gäbe, und was mich wohl im letzten Dungeon erwarten würde. Es war wie verhext, ich konnte einfach an nichts anderes mehr denken. Meine Mutter machte sich natürlich zunehmend Sorgen um mich. Sie drohte sogar, mein Super Nintendo wegzuschließen, bis ich wieder Vernunft annehmen würde. Das führte zu einem Schreikrampf und heftigen Streitereien. Schlussendlich konnte ich mich durchsetzen und durfte die Konsole behalten. Aber da war noch etwas, ein unangenehmer Gedanke. Kurz habe ich mich echt erschrocken. Dieses Gesicht... Mein Herz fängt and zu pochen, mir wird kalt. Dann wird es schwarz, eine Lücke in meinem Gedächtnis, ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Wahrscheinlich ist das auch nicht wichtig. Ich spiele also weiter, mache mich auf zum Dorf Kakariko, doch hier stimmt etwas nicht. Kakariko ist wie ausgestorben, keine Menschenseele weit und breit. Ich bin natürlich sprachlos, wie vor den Kopf gestossen. Das ist hier ja keine PC-Version, die sich modden lässt. Sondern das Original, welches ich seit meiner Kindheit besitze, und schon unzählige Male durchgespielt habe. So etwas kann also garnicht sein! Aber vielleicht hat sich ja - so unwahrscheinlich es auch klingt - ein Bug eingeschlichen... Meine Neugierde wächst, und ich mache mich gespannt auf zum ersten Dungeon, dem Ostpalast. Hier scheint alles beim Alten zu sein, bis auf die Tatsache, dass der Dorfälteste Sahasrahla fehlt. Es sind nur kleine Details, die im Spiel verändert sind. Türen, wo vorher keine waren, Wege, die plötzlich in andere Gebiete führen. Doch je tiefer ich in dieses merkwürdige Hyrule vordringe, desto mehr beschleicht mich ein Gefühl des Unwollens und der Ablehnung. Kein Geräusch ist zu hören, außer dem monotonen Klang von Links schlagendem Schwert: Zack und der Gegner stirbt, zack und der Gegner stirbt, zack und der Gegner stirbt. Eine Spirale der Gewalt, aus der es kein Entrinnen gibt. Mir wird schlecht, meine Abneigung wächst. Und trotzdem spiele ich weiter, drücke apathisch die Knöpfe, und verfalle mehr und mehr in eine tiefe Lethargie. Ich bin hypnotisiert durch das matte Flimmern des Bildschirms, im Hintergrund wiederholt sich die Melodie der Schattenwelt wieder und wieder. Ihr Klang erinnert mich mehr und mehr an einen trommelnden Trauermarsch. Meine Gedanken schweifen ab... Plötzlich schrecke ich hoch. Ich fühle jetzt kein Unbehagen mehr, sondern eine wachsende Panik! Wie lange habe ich hier gesessen und gespielt? Es müssen mehr als fünf Stunden gewesen sein, denn die Sonne ist bereits untergegangen. In meinem Zimmer ist es, bis auf das Leuchten des Fernsehers, stockdunkel. Ich fühle mich beobachtet, will mich aber nicht bewegen. Ich bin gerade im Dungeon im Skelettwald mit den greifenden Händen, doch alles wirkt irgendwie verzerrt, und ich kann kaum etwas erkennen. Alles ist so...dunkel. Eine fast greifbare Schwärze, die mich von allen Seiten umgibt, und mir die Luft zum Atmen nimmt. Ich spüre die Angst, dieses Kribbeln im Nacken, das sich langsam im Rücken ausbreitet, und meinen ganzen Körper befällt. Wie ein Blitz durchzuckt mich die Erkenntnis, das sich hinter mir jemand – etwas – befindet, das mich schon seit geraumer Zeit beobachtet. Ja, ich bin jetzt ganz sicher. Ich spüre, wie sein bohrender Blick mich durchdringt. Kalter Schweiss läuft an mir herunter, und meine Augen beginnen zu tränen. Ich möchte mich umdrehen, bin aber wie gelähmt. Dann sein beissender Atem an meinem Hals, warm, faulig. Die groben und grotesken Hände, die sich von beiden Seiten in mein Blickfeld schieben, bringen mich fast um den Verstand. Sie sind schwarz und behaart, ich kann sie nur durch die gelben Nägel von der umliegenden Dunkelheit unterscheiden. Dann dieser Druck, sie schließen sich um meinen Kopf. Ich spüre das Kratzen der Haare auf meinem Mund. Ein süßlicher und abstossender Geschmack durchdringt mich , wie alte Erde und Schimmel. Den Brechreiz, der in mir hochkommt, versuche ich in Todesangst zu unterdrücken. Durch eine Lücke zwischen diesen schrecklichen Fingern sehe ich noch den Game Over Screen aufblinken. Die Hände packen zu, ein Reißen, der Bildschirm wird schwarz. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Videospiele Kategorie:Zelda Kategorie:Kreaturen